marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Noh-Varr (Earth-200080)
, , Kree Empire | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-200080 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Tower; Formerly Mobile; The Cube | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kree | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Licensed Superhero; Former extradimensional peacekeeper, Kree missonnary | Education = | Origin = Alien (Kree) enhanced with insect DNA and nanobiology | PlaceOfBirth = Kree Empire | Creators = Grant Morrison; J.G. Jones | First = Marvel Boy Vol 2 #1 | Quotation = Come with me if you want to be awesome. | Speaker = Noh-Varr | QuoteSource = Young Avengers Vol 2 4 | HistoryText = Origins Noh-Varr is a member of the Kree race located in the alternate reality of Earth-200080. He would have his DNA altered to include insectial properties and join the 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt, a group that would be charged with peacekeepers and maintaining the cease-fire between that realities Kree and Skrull races. They would travel aboard their ship the Marvel. After a clash with three Astro-Gods, Noh-Varr and his crew were lost in the multiverse and were attempting to return to their home reality. They would however end up in reality 616 over the planet Earth. Their ship would be shot down by Dr. Midas who -- obsessed with obtaining super-human powers -- would seek to claim their cosmic ray powered star-drive to mutate himself. The crash would kill the entire crew except for Noh-Varr who would be captured by Midas, however he would use his enhanced abilities to escape captivity. His artificial intelligence Plex would advise Noh-Varr to lay low, however the temperamental Kree had plans to get revenge against the entire human race for the brutal treatment his crew received upon arriving on their world. He would send his message across in a very destructive manner by destroying blocks of buildings in New York, attracting the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., and clashing with their Bannermen genetically modified super-humans with the combined powers of Captain America and the Hulk, a battle that Noh-Varr would easily win with his advanced Kree technology. Noh-Varr would soon learn that a social parasite called Hexus (prisoner aboard the Marvel) has been unleashed upon the Earth and become a sentient corporation that was bent on taking over the entire world. Noh-Varr would clash with the forces of the Hexus until he would succeed in destroying it by accessing it's corporate secrets and providing them to it's competitors, crushing it as a business and subsequently destroying it. Dr. Midas, still seeking out the cosmic ray engine of Noh-Varr's ship would send his daughter the Exterminatrix to capture him. Her assault on his would succeed and she would turn him over to her father for a violent interrogation. However, she would soon have a change of heart when Noh-Varr would see her true face and find her attractive, freeing him from her father's clutches and returning him to his ship. Midas would track them down via a tracking device in the Exterminatrix's mask and send one of the Dark Dimension's Mindless Ones that he had in his possession to destroy them while he attempted to claim the star drive. Exterminatrix would succeed in decapitating the creature while Noh-Varr would clash with Midas, who had just used the cosmic ray drive to mutate himself into the Cosmic Man. In the final clash between Noh-Varr and Midas, the Exterminatrix, who would use the head of the Mindless One to seemingly destroy her father, would aid Noh-Varr. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounded Noh-Varr's ship, taking him into custody. The Exterminatrix would start a reign of terror demanding Noh-Varr's release but she would end up being captured an incarcerated in the Raft. Noh-Varr would be imprisoned in the Cube where he would declare war on the human race and vow to make the planet Earth part of the Kree Empire. Incarceration & Break-Out During his incarceration Noh-Varr was briefly visited by the members of the Illuminati who tried to change Noh-Varr's mind and told him to earn his freedom and no longer pursuing his attack on the planet. During the Superhuman Civil War, Maria Hill, then Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., visited the Cube and ordered the warden to send Noh-Varr after the Runaways. Noh-Varr attacked them and the Young Avengers, breaking Xavin's neck and taking down all of the other members. The Vision managed to phase his arm into Noh-Varr's chest, but Noh-Varr tore it away and took Wiccan, Hulkling, Karolina, and Xavin back to the Cube with him. The Vision's arm began to interface with his body, which began making some problems. The combined forces of the Runaways and Young Avengers broke into the Cube to free their teammates, and Noh-Varr was deployed to stop them. Victor, knowing that the feedback of touching the Vision caused them both to have seizures, grabbed Noh-Varr, which freed him from the warden's mental control. Noh-Varr then took control of the Cube. During the Skrull Invasion, the Cube's systems were turned off by a Skrull computer virus. Escaping the prison, Noh-Varr came across the fallen body of Khn'nr, who was impersonating the Kree hero Captain Marvel. As Khn'nr lay dying, he asked Noh-Varr to save Earth. Inspired, Noh-Varr made his way to New York City and participated in the battle against the Skrull invaders, helping to turn the tide. When the battle had ended, Noh-Varr returned to his cell in the Cube, wanting to serve his sentence. Dark Avengers Recruiting a new team of Avengers, Norman Osborn came to Noh-Varr in the Cube and recruited him to join his Avengers as a new Captain Marvel. After their first mission in taking on Morgan le Fay, Noh-Varr slept with teammate Karla Sofen, aka Moonstone. However, he was shocked when he learned from her that most of the Avengers were composed of criminals pretending to be heroes. He then abandoned the team. Noh-Varr was sent to capture the World facility. He warned Wolverine of Osborn's plan and Wolverine suggested they team up. After leaving Osborn's employ, he was was attacked by the Sentry, but escaped. Noh-Varr fled to an abandoned building with one of many Kree communicators he had secretly built during his time on Earth, as attempts to contact the Kree Supreme Intelligence. A holographic message left by the Supreme Intellgience told Noh-Varr that the actions of the Skrulls during Secret Invasion had left Earth in more danger than ever before and that he was the planet's new protector. The Supreme Intelligence then granted him the power needed to carry out his mission in the form a set of Nega-Bands, more advanced than the ones worn by Captain Marvel. The bands also provided him with a new costume and prevented the Dark Avengers from detecting his presence. Noh-Varr is observed by Captain America (Bucky) and Steve Rogers, who are trying to determine if he could be a potential ally against Osborn. Noh-Varr had later assumed the title of Protector; traveling with Annie. Heroic Age During the aftermath of the Siege of Asgard, the Protector is recruited into the Avengers. Avengers Vs X-men While prepping for a mission to space to intercept and contain the Phoenix Force Noh-Varr was given a mission by the Supreme Intelligence of this universes Kree Empire to deliver it to them. After departure and crafting said holding device to capture the Phoenix the Secret Avengers had an almost fatal encounter with said entity that sent them and their ship careening into the sun. Thanks to some quick thinking by Thor the team narrowly avoided oblivion and Beast was able to achieve a clipping of its wing for the main team back on earth. However Prior to his mission briefing, Protector had betrayed his fellow avengers and stole the sample their team needed to impede the Phoenix's approach towards earth and Delivered it to the Kree on Hala. After Learning from the Intelligence that the Kree had little to no intention of helping earth survive annihilation at the Phoenix's hands. So he rebelled and stole back the container holding the phoenix's essence while dodging a bunch of angry Kree Soldiers, After the Avengers finally caught up with him after nearly escaping certain death again thanks to their Ex-Avenger's tampering with the guidance system of their ship. They were no more pleased with him than Protector's fellow Kree, After taking the sample from him Noh-Varr pleaded with the Avengers saying he could fix things. But Beast viciously rebuked him snarling that if he ever dared to set foot back on earth again He'd kill him dead. After repeating himself again Ms. Marvel also rebuked him with a harsh photon charged finger flick into a wall behind him, after telling him fixing betrayal is impossible. That said the Avengers took they're leave of the Kree Empire homeworld with Kree sample in tow, Leaving Noh-varr stranded on Hala against a planetary Lynch mob of Kree soldiers. Add insult to injury he was also mostly powerless thanks to Ronan the Accuser vaporizing his Nega-bands, thus stripping him of his protector abilities and costume. Noh-Varr was last seen running for his life from an entire Garrison of Ronan's troops. Young Avengers As he didn't wanted to leave Earth, Noh-Varr established a satellite base in the orbit, and also started a relationship with young heroine Hawkeye, leaving his identity of Protector away. | Powers = Although from an alternate universe, Noh-Varr is a Kree warrior. One who has been enhanced with insect DNA and nanobiology, He has demonstrated enhanced Physical capabilities well beyond that of either normal humans or standard Kree. ' Superhuman Strength: ' Noh-Varr is incredibly strong. His strength is greater than that of the aveprage Kree male (whom can press lifting approximately 2 tons) and far exceeds that of a human being. Noh-Var can lift 25 tons. ' Superhuman Speed: ' He is very fast; his top speed is at around 150mph Dark Reign the list Wolverine, OHOTMU profile, exceeding most conventional vehicles, it enables him to walk up walls defying gravity. ' Superhuman Agility: ' Noh-varr's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. this coupled with his speed and reflexes allowed him to outmaneuver Oubliette while riding her bullet bike. Superhuman Durability: Noh-Varr has a triple jointed musculature structure, which is much more durable than that of an average human being or Kree; he is capable of withstanding injuries of all types and impacts that would kill both of either race. ' Superhuman Stamina: ' He is capable of running at peak capacity for an undefined period of time. Superhuman Reflexes: Noh-Varr's reaction time is high enough to dodge bullets and laser fire with ease. ' Nanobot Injection: ' Noh-Varr was injected by the Kree with nanobots in his bloodstream enabling him to reroute pain sensations. His saliva triggers hallucinations to anyone that it comes into contact with. ' Mental Control Over Body: ' He can control his body's growth, and adrenaline bursts enabling him to grow or solidify his hair at will and enter a "White Run" mode to where he is capable of ignoring any distractions while moving at his fastest doing whatever means necessary to accomplish his goals. ' Wall-Crawling: ' He has insect DNA infused into his body, so can walk on walls and ceilings with ease. ' Super hearing: ' He also has a layer of tympanic membrane covering his skin, allowing to pick up sound more effectively. ' Grenade and poisonous nails: ' Due to the nano technology in his system and the genetic augmentations he underwent, Noh-Varr can extend his fingernails singly or all digits into razor sharp bombs with enough explosive force. A single nail can shatter thick skinned adversaries as well as damage the surrounding environment. He also used his nails to poison dimensional traveller Lyra when she attacked New York searching for Norman Osborn | Abilities = Skilled Combatant: Noh-Varr is very skilled in armed and unarmed combat utilizing extreme athletics and limited gymnastics. He is capable of fending off multiple opponents at once. Skilled Marksman: He is an excellent sharpshooter. Skilled Pilot: He can pilot all types of "Kree" designed aircrafts. | Strength = Class 25, Noh-Varr can press lift 25 tons Dark Reign the list Wolverine, OHOTMU profile | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * His alien metals lined super-dense costume (formerly) * Plex: Out of all his equipment, Noh-Varr's most helpful is his spaceship's Living Database, Plex. Plex could telepathically give Noh-Varr information to help him complete his missions. Plex also had the ability to release an "Omniwave" which would allow him to control the thoughts/emotions of large groups of people. Plex died when S.H.I.E.L.D. took Noh-Varr into custody. While Noh-Varr had control of the Cube, he created a digital version of Plex, but it was destroyed by the Skrull Invasion. * Pocket Battlefield: Noh-Varr's second most used device is called the Pocket Battlefield. It appeared as a pink square which would expand and take in anyone in the area. The battlefield is able to be one of 9 different settings each having its own physics. Noh-Varr explained to Lyra that while in the Battlefield, he controls all ten of its axis. It shifts whoever enters it into a pocket dimension with its own specialized physics. * Jet-boots and a Mini Jet(formerly): While leaving the Cube, Noh-Varr took with him a pair of jet-boots and a mini jet. When he entered the final battle, during Secret Invasion, he crashed the minijet. He hasn't worn the jet-boots since the Invasion, but he still may have access to them. | Transportation = * The Marvel (formerly): his alien spaceship | Weapons = * Gauntlets: Noh-Varr has had various weapons and gadgets that he has gained from the ship, the Marvel. The most famous of his tools is his gauntlet that is able to transform into various shapes. He usually has it take the form of some sort of gun. It is able to fire various blast, most commonly, a plasma blast. This blast can be a simple concussive blast to a blast that can destroy buildings. Recently, Lindy Reynolds had taken Noh-Varr's gun and turned it on her husband, Sentry. The blast was strong enough to burn Sentry's face down to his bones. Once while fighting Lyra, he formed his gauntlet into a bladed weapon. He has also used it to block attacks, like Kate Bishop's arrow. * Replicator Mines: A weapon Noh-Varr used in his assault on the world, their Kree weapons that duplicate across a wide radius casing untold destruction. it was used as a gun ammunition for his gauntlet blaster. * Nega-Bands (formerly): After the desertion from the Dark Avengers, Noh-Varr received a pair of Nega-Bands that were created just for him by the Supreme Intelligence. Their power levels are still unknown, but these bands so far have granted Noh-Varr a new costume further enhancing his strength and durability enabling him to physically injure heavily armored opponents and survive most sorts of impact and trauma, teleport and fly at high speeds. They were destroyed when he turned on the Supreme Intelligence. | OtherMedia = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Trichokinesis Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Insect Form Category:Young Avengers members